My Little Pony: A Time Traveling Hearth's Warming
by Dinopony2580
Summary: While working on a huge Hearth's Warming party at Twilight's Castle, a stressed Mane 8 take a break from it. They end up going to a hot chocolate shop to spend their break, only to find that the hot chocolate sends them back in time to past Hearth's Warmings. Story request from retro mania and based off the So Weird episode "Fountain"
1. The Hot Chocolate Shop

**Author's Note: Before we begin, this story was requested by retro mania. This is for you, man! :)**

* * *

It is that time again, the day where everypony comes together...Hearth's Warming Eve! Hearth's Warming is basically Equestria's version of Christmas.

It has all the same traditions and qualities as Christmas, just for ponies. But, this Hearth's Warming will be different, mainly for the Mane 8.

Twilight was preparing, as usual, for Hearth's Warming with her friends.

Unlike last year where they did a Hearth's Warming Helper, where each friend got another friend one gift, this year, they are going to have a big Hearth's Warming Party at Twilight's Castle.

Applejack was making a bunch of hot apple pies for everypony. Rarity was designing all the party decorations. Pinkie was making the party plans.

Fluttershy was figuring out what to do, with the help of Discord, of course. Twilight, Spike, and Starlight were prepping the castle for the big party.

And Rainbow was figuring out cool party ideas. But, everypony had to deal with it in their own way, adding anxiety and stress among the 8.

But, as it came out to be, each one became so stressed with it that they needed a break.

So, Twilight and them decided to meet up at a hot chocolate shop that served the best hot chocolate in town to help with the stress.

And this, is where are Hearth's Warming story begins.

* * *

Twilight was on her way to the hot chocolate shop. Spike was following her, as was Starlight, too. She then saw the shop right ahead.

"We're almost there, guys" Twilight said. "Thank goodness. I'm hungry and ready for some hot chocolate" Spike said.

"Yep, hot chocolate does sound good" Starlight said. Then, all of a sudden, a sled raced by them. The speed of it sent snow flying. The snow landed on Spike.

Twilight giggled and Starlight tried not to laugh. Spike opened his eyes in shock and shook the snow off. He snorted out smoke in frustration.

"The sooner we get inside the better" Spike said frustratingly. He increased his pace with his arms crossed. They soon arrived at the shop and entered.

They took their seats and waited for their friends. Soon, Rarity was the first to arrive. She took her seat next to the 3. "So, how you doing, Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Stressed, darling, stressed. Hot chocolate will do good in lowering it" Rarity replied. Then, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy showed up, followed by Rainbow and Applejack.

They all took their seats next to the others. "Thanks for taking us on this break, Twilight" Fluttershy said. "Ah, no problem, Fluttershy" Twilight replied.

"Oh, I can't wait to have some hot chocolate" Pinkie said, her mouth beginning to water. "Me either, but cider is way better than hot chocolate" Rainbow said.

"You said it, Rainbow" Applejack replied. "It's just good to take a break from tending to that big party" Starlight said. "I agree" Spike said. Then, the waitress came.

"Hello there. What may I get for you today?" she asked. "We'd like 8 glasses of your premium hot chocolate" Twilight replied.

"Coming right up" the waitress said and she left them. Five minutes later, she came back with a tray with 8 glasses of hot chocolate on it. She placed it on the table.

"Enjoy" she said. "Thank you" Twilight replied. "Alright everypony, dig in" Twilight said and each took a glass.

Pinkie, being the sweet hound she is, took out some marshmallows and some whipped cream, putting both in her hot chocolate.

"Where'd you get the whipped cream and marshmallows, Pinkie?" Rainbow asked. "Since we were having hot chocolate, I brought them" Pinkie said, smiling.

"May I have some?" Rainbow asked. "Of course you can, silly! I brought enough of them" Pinkie said happily.

She put some marshmallows in Rainbow's drink followed by some whipped cream to top it off. "Thanks, Pinkie" Rainbow said. "No problem" Pinkie replied.

They then all took a sip. When they were done, they were in love with it. "Man, that's good" Applejack said. "This is the best hot chocolate I've ever tasted!" Pinkie said.

"I agree" Rainbow replied. But then, Spike didn't feel good. "Spike, are you alright?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, I think mines too sweet" Spike said, rubbing his tummy.

Then, Spike started glowing. "Spike! What's happening to you!?" Rarity said in shock. "I don't know!" Spike said, starting to freak out.

Then, glowing sparkles started spinning around him. Then, all of a sudden, he disappeared out of existence. "SPIKE!" they all said, completely shocked.

Then, the same thing happened to them. They all were confused, frightened, and fascinated at what the chocolate was doing to them.

Then, they all also disappeared out of existence. All that was left of their existence were a few sparkles left in the booth that soon also disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know its way after Christmas, but I hope you enjoy this story! :)**


	2. Hearth's Warming Eve

**8 Years Ago**

**Canterlot**

The Friendship Express pulled into Canterlot and the Mane 7 got off. But, nearby, a sparkling swirl began to appear and Spike popped into existence.

He fell and landed face first in the snow below him. He lifted his head up and spat out snow. "Where am I" he questioned. He got up and brushed himself off.

He looked around and realized he was in Canterlot. "Canterlot!? Did that hot chocolate have some sort transportation magic?" he asked.

But then, he heard some swooshing. He looked up and 7 sparkling swirls appeared. Then, the others appeared from the swirls.

All of them except Pinkie landed face first in the snow. Pinkie stuck the landing and Spike moved out of the way.

The others lifted their heads up and looked around. "Where are we?" Rarity asked getting up, still dazed and confused. "Canterlot" Pinkie said.

They all looked and Pinkie was right. "So, that hot chocolate can transport stuff?" Applejack questioned.

"Well, how do you explain that" Starlight said, pointing at something. They all looked to where she was pointing to be completely surprised.

The Mane 6 and Spike were right their. "Is it me or is there two of us?" Rainbow asked. "Nope, there's two of us" Spike replied.

"So, we either traveled through time or to an parallel dimension" Twilight said. "I'd say we most likely traveled back in time" Fluttershy guessed.

"Well, let's ask around" Spike suggested, but before they even asked around, Twilight noticed something.

"Guys, look! I don't have wings yet" Twilight observed. Pinkie pulled out some binoculars from her mane and looked. "Yep, Twilight's right" Pinkie replied.

"So, we traveled back in time" Starlight said. "Obviously" Rainbow said. "But why?" Fluttershy questioned. Then, Twilight remembered something.

"Guys, this is back during the Hearth's Warming Play in Canterlot!" Twilight said. The others were completely shocked. Now, that they thought about it, it was.

"Well, what are we waiting for! I wanna see how good we did!" Rainbow said before she blasted forward.

"Rainbow! WAIT!" Twilight shouted after her and they chased after her.

* * *

Soon, they arrived in Canterlot. They now started remembering this day as they continued on. Rarity remembered wearing her Christmas Tree hat.

Then, past Pinkie rushed out of a gingerbread house shop, eating the house she got whole. Seeing this, Pinkie remembered this.

They also remembered playing their Eye Spy game. Soon, they arrived at the auditorium where the play would take place.

"Can anypony see us?" Spike asked. Pinkie waved in front of a pony and he looked at her.

"Yep" Pinkie replied. "We need to do something so they don't think there's two of us" Applejack said.

"Got it" Starlight said and she put on an invisibility spell over them. "That's better" Applejack said. They continued following their past selves backstage.

"Oh no, not this again" Rainbow said, remembering their argument on shutting the window. "No kidding" Applejack said. They all watched as it happened.

"Applejack, be a dear and shut the window" Past Rarity said and Past Applejack did that.

As she walked over to the window to shut it, she saw Past Rainbow admiring herself in the mirror.

"It's a reenactment of the founding of Equestria, not the Rainbow Dash show" Past Applejack said.

"Well, it should be the Rainbow Dash show. I'm the star!" Past Rainbow said.

Meanwhile, Past Twilight was trying to pull Past Fluttershy out of a box of Christmas decorations, since she was scared of massive crowds of ponies.

"Fluttershy! You've got to come out of there!" Past Twilight said, trying to pull Past Fluttershy out of the box.

"Curtain in two minutes" Past Spike said from behind the curtain, all dressed up and ready to go.

"Twilight, let me handle this" Past Pinkie said, coming to help Past Twilight with Past Fluttershy. "My hair" Past Rarity said as it flowed in the wind, messing it up.

"PINKIIIEEE!" Past Twilight shouted as Past Pinkie pulled on her head. The wind chill caused Past Pinkie to let go of Past Twilight and shiver in the freezing wind.

After letting Past Twilight go, Past Twilight fell forward into the box with Past Fluttershy. Back with Past Applejack and Past Rainbow, they were still arguing.

"The Hearth's Warming Eve Pageant is about harmony and friendship" Past Applejack said, still arguing with Rainbow.

"SHUT THE WINDOW!" the other 4 said at the same time, catching Rainbow and Applejack's attention. After seeing them argue, Spike left.

The Mane 8, watching from their cloak, were starting to remember stuff. "I can't believe we fought over shutting a stupid window" Rainbow said.

"It was your fault you were thinking it was the Rainbow Dash show" Applejack said.

"Well if you wouldn't have listened in on me, you could've shut the window" Rainbow said.

"Alright! Don't start your arguing again" Spike said, interrupting their bickering and the others giggled.

Rainbow and Applejack smiled at each other and giggled as well.

The others also couldn't believe other things like Fluttershy forgot how scared she was scared of huge crowds of ponies back in the day.

Now, she had mostly gotten over it.

And Rarity wasn't as much of a drama queen as she was back then, but sometimes, those past attitudes can come back from time to time with Rarity.

A few seconds later, they went into the audience and watched from the background as the play began.

They watched the play in awe and fascination as they watched their past selves perform in the play. Before they knew it, the play was over.

"I thought we did pretty good" Rainbow said. "Are you sure you're mentioning all of us instead of yourself" Applejack said.

"Yes, I mean it. Everypony was good" Rainbow said. They ended up heading backstage again.

They watched as their past selves bonded from the play after their fight earlier. "We should be so honored that Princess Celestia chose us.

She must really think we exemplify what good friends are" Past Twilight said but then, all of a sudden, the same window flung open as cold air swooshed in.

"Applejack, I thought you closed all the windows?" Past Rarity asked.

"Don't blame me! Rainbow Dash should have flown up there and shut it. After all, she has wings" Past Applejack said.

"Why do I always have to do the high up chores. Why can't Twilight use her magic for a change?" Past Rainbow questioned, and the 6 started arguing again, but it was immediately halted by the howl of a Windigo.

"You know what, I got it" Past Rainbow and she flew over to shut the window. The others laughed as she did. Their future selves laughed as well.

But then, they started glowing again. "Here we go, again" Spike said and they disappeared out of existence again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for delay! Been working on other stories**


End file.
